bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Quest to Defeat the Raptors
The Quest to Defeat the Raptors was an event in which the Kuddle Kittens attempted to defeat the other fleeceball teams in order to defeat the Raptors led by the school bully, Randy Betancourt. Prelude At the time this happened, the game of the season is fleeceball. Because he was one of the sports captains, Nate Wright was confident he and his team would win. In the early stages, Nate drafts at least one dozen names for his team. When he learned he was the captain of the team, Randy showed up and taunted him, and Nate told him there was an advantage he was missing. After he convinced Randy to follow him, Nate pummeled him with his locker, causing Randy much humiliation as well as an obsession with revenge against Nate. The Event Unfortunately, due to some tension with Mr. Galvin, Nate had missed the captains' meeting and forgot telling Coach Calhoun the name of his team, causing him to lose some advantages and getting a horrible start to the season. Whn he finally arrived, he learned Gina Hemphill-Toms, another great enemy of his, had joined the team and that Calhoun had allowed her to name them the Kuddle Kittens. The team's etymology is soon revealed to be off Gina's stuffed cat, named Kuddles. In the first match, the Kuddle Kittens lost when Gina distracted Nate from hitting the ball. Furious, Nate called interference to Calhoun, but Calhoun said interference could not be called on a fellow teammate. Afterwards, they continued against several other teams, and won every time. Nate also included much information concerning the event in "Poor Nate's Almanac," which is obviously named after "Poor Richard's Almanac," which was published by Benjamin Franklin. In the final game, which pitted the Kuddle Kittens (Nate's team) against the Raptors (Randy's team), Randy purposely stomped on Nate's foot, swelling it in an attempt for revenge. Nate was forced to watch the game from the bleachers while Gina swung (which he did not feel confident about). But when Gina hit the ball, it hit over the banner, giving Kuddle Kittens a home run and a victory to the game. Then, Coach Calhoun handed Gina the SPOFFY (which is the Grand Trophy) much to Nate's dismay. Gina then taunted Nate over her hit. (However, it is notable that Wright had treated her the same way earlier that day.) Aftermath On Chad Applewhite's suggestion, Nate Wright wrote a story about the Kuddle Kittens' victory. When Gina Hemphill-Toms peered over to see what he was writing, she became angry, claiming the Kuddle Kittens had not won by luck. When Nate reminded her that she owed him for helping her succeed in the Benjamin Franklin project, Gina's anger turned to fury, screaming and earning herself a detention from the librarian, Mrs. Hickson (and the second she had ever recived). Gallery File:HNI_0075.JPG|The Kuddle Kittens emerge victorious. HNI_0020.JPG|Gina holding the trophy for everyone to see. HNI_0074.JPG|The Spoffy, the grand trophy for winning the quest. Appearances *Big Nate: Strikes Again Category:Events Category:Games Category:Articles